


Baker's Dozen

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written forSPN_Masquerade Spring 2020for the prompt:Jared loves his younger boyfriend Jensen. He’s insanely pretty, sexy as hell, naturally submissive, blushes beautifully in bed, and god, those lips really do suck cock just as well as you’d imagine. It’s only natural that Jared would want to show him off to all his friends. Jensen might not be too sure about it at first, but he’s not complaining by the end of the night when he’s dripping with come and basking in praise.Originally postedhere.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Baker's Dozen

Jensen’s skin is drenched in sweat, hair two shades darker thanks to it. He slides against the kitchen island with every hit, but never complains. The only noises he makes are shaky breaths and a run of _uh uh uh_ punched out of his chest, while the others in the roam are loudly moaning and grunting as they watch Jensen take his seventh dick of the day.

Jared stands on the other side of the island and tilts his head with care as he runs a hand through Jensen’s hot, sweaty hair. Murmurs, “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Jensen’s eyes close and he whimpers when the guy behind him speeds up. It looks all so painful, but Jensen still nods into Jared’s palm, licks his lips, and looks up to Jared with those irresistible, incredibly soft green eyes. The pupils are blown wide from the assault he’s been taking, brought to the edge of orgasm, only to be stopped for a change of the guard.

There’s a twist in Jared’s gut when Jensen cranes his neck to watch Jared watch him, even when this nameless cowboy – an honest to God rodeo champ – keeps pounding his ass and tugs at Jensen’s hair to yank him back on his dick.

Leaning down, Jared drops a dozen or so soft kisses along Jensen’s temple and cheeks. He sniffs at his young boy’s hairline for the musky, salty smell that overtakes the sweet, summer scent Jensen usually has.

Jensen licks his lower lip and Jared’s just about to get closer to kiss him, when there’s a halt in movement. Jensen’s eyes go wide as his body relaxes, collapsing on the island in a sigh of relief. The cowboy has pulled out, ripped off the condom, and is grunting his way through jerking himself off until he comes across Jensen’s ass to the cheers of others in the room.

“Baby, you’re doing so well,” Jared whispers at Jensen’s hair.

“When’s it your turn?” Jensen asks in a tiny, gravely voice. All tore up from heavy panting and groaning and shouting through the first few runs, yet soft and wanting for Jared.

He kisses down Jensen’s forehead, noses along his brow bone. There’s another wrench in his chest at the broken sound of his boy. But he knows Jensen can do better. _Wants_ Jensen to prove it to him. “Can you go for another, sweetheart? You’re doing so good. You make me so proud.”

Jensen shifts just enough to look for the others in the room. Some who already had their turn are milling about, pizza and beer filling them up. The cowboy has thrown on shorts and is smoking outside while glad-handing a few guys scattered around the patio for fresh air, a welcome break from the stank, damp air in here.

Jared doesn’t mind the stench, because it’s all Jensen’s doing. His boy created this atmosphere with his do-gooder attitude and need to please Jared.

“How many more?” Jensen asks, setting his cheek to the marble counter.

Taking in the room and the patio, Jared counts them up and smirks before turning back to his sweet boy. “You’ve already done seven, sweetheart.” He pets Jensen’s hair away from his forehead, continues to stroke his thumb over Jensen’s temple and soft cheeks. “Think you can do five more?”

“Then you?” he mumbles, eyes slipping shut like he’s too tired to be here and is losing the energy to remain present in the moment.

“That’s right, baby. Then me. I’ll make your baker’s dozen. Think you can do that for, daddy?”

Jensen reaches out for Jared’s hip and twists his fingers in the belt loop of Jared’s jeans. He’s tugging a little, needing Jared closer. “Just wanna make you happy.”

Jared holds Jensen’s face and tilts him up to finally give his boy a real kiss. Soft lips and smooth tongue winding deep in Jensen’s mouth, feeling Jensen moan from the inside. “You always make me happy. Always such a good boy for me.”

“We ready?” a guy asks as he enters the kitchen. A tall, brawny bodybuilder who probably chews creatine powder for breakfast. The steroids must’ve fucked with his dick, though, because it’s fairly small in the meaty fist he’s working over it. That or the steroids compensate for what he was born with.

Jared chuckles to himself then smiles proudly at Jensen. “You’re good to go.” It’s not a question, because it doesn’t need to be. Jensen will follow every order like a soldier.

“Lucky number eight,” the meathead says as he pushes into Jensen. It doesn’t seem to matter much after Jensen’s spent hours lubed up and stretched wide, but then the guy grabs hold of Jensen’s hips and uses all those bulky muscles to yank Jensen back and jackhammer away at him.

Jensen’s noises turn pained, growing louder the faster the guy goes. And Jared’s right there to soothe the pain with a gentle touch and even gentler voice as he starts singing _eight maids a milking …_

It doesn’t take much for the bodybuilder to finish, coming with his tiny dick in Jensen’s ass. Jared could harass the guy for wasting their time, but then he spies Jensen’s ass pushed up in the air and still fucking back on him, and Jared feels a bloom of heat spread across his chest.

“Look at my baby, doing so good,” he purrs in Jensen’s ear. “You still got so much left in you, huh, sweetheart?”

“Now just three more,” Jensen pants out, eyes closed, a tiny smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

Jared combs through Jensen’s hair and kisses between his eyes. “That’s right, baby. You got eight good ones already.”

“Three more,” Jensen repeats, “And then you.”

There’s a bright burst of love in his chest and he pats Jensen’s head, like a good dog who’s acing his obedience training. “Yes, sweetheart, then you get daddy.”

Until then … a body covered in tattoos steps up behind Jensen and sinks into that pretty, perky, used ass and Jared watches his boy take another pounding.


End file.
